Call the Midwife: Shelagh & Patrick: a glimpse of life beyond Nonnatus
by Padua
Summary: Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner, now Shelagh and Patrick, have tea with Timothy's Granny Parker. And have their first argument.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner, now Shelagh and Patrick. **

**Tea with Granny Parker. A glimpse at life beyond Nonnatus House.**

Shelagh balanced the delicate cup of tea on her knee, trying not to betray her nervousness. Timothy's grandmother had welcomed her very kindly into her pretty home. She had not known what to expect, but for just a fleeting moment she was reminded of the Mother Superior. She looked across the drawing room at Patrick. He smiled reassuringly, giving her a ghost of a wink, before he downed his tiny of cup of tea and leaned across to help Timothy avoid disaster with his cream cake. Her eyes gleamed back in reply. Shelagh's world was still so wonderfully new. She could really look at him now. No need to force her eyes away, or to store the memory up for later. No need to ask for forgiveness for looking and looking at him.

"Are you sure you won't have some cake dear?" asked Granny Parker.

She had not expected to like the girl on sight. Whatever she had been expecting after Patrick's hasty phone call and ensuing visit, it had certainly not been _this_ girl. Where had he found her? Such a delicate, serious creature with an almost unearthly quality. Those eyes! She had certainly lived, she could see that. She had suffered too if she wasn't mistaken. The old lady was unaccustomed to being disarmed; she had wanted to dislike Patrick's fiancée, and had intended being coldly distant towards her. But that was clearly impossible now.

It had been a shock too, to realise that Patrick was in love again. One only needed to see the way he looked at Shelagh, to know that his heart was utterly hers. She had always known that he would need to re-marry, eventually. There was a practical need, for Timmy's sake, particularly with a doctor's work-load. But never in all her planning and worrying about the two of them, could she have imagined a love match. Mind you, it did her heart good to see Timothy laughing again. There – he was doing it again – he seemed to know his future step-mother well, almost as if he had chosen her himself. It was all very unsettling, and she couldn't help feeling a pang of ...jealousy? Loneliness and sadness swept over her.

At that moment, Shelagh saw the pain etched on Mrs Parker's face. She knew then, how difficult this was for Timothy's grandmother. Not long ago Mrs Parker's own daughter had sat in the very same armchair, drinking tea with her family. How dare she presume to take that place? Trembling and needing to cover it up, she stood and went over to the window,

"Your garden looks so beautiful Mrs Parker. I see your delphiniums are doing well." Unconsciously she had said exactly the right thing. The garden was the old lady's pride and joy.

Soon the three of them were ushered into the enormous garden, while Mrs Parker put away the tea things. She waved at Timothy from inside, as he scampered off to explore a wooded area that he loved best. Shelagh and Patrick followed him at a distance.

He took her hand.

"I still can't believe I'm allowed to touch you," he said,

"I know."

"Happy?"

Her eyes told him the answer.

He loved that about her. Her stillness. The intense depth of her eyes spoke eloquently. Every moment they had shared was written there for him to read.

"All I am is yours, and yours alone," they said. No more was needed.

Of course, he loved talking to her. He had once asked her to take tea with him at Nonnatus House, but she had more or less told him it wasn't allowed. How wonderful at last to be able to have her to himself at the end of each day. She shared his passion for the people of Poplar, she had served them as faithfully as he had, and loved to listen to him talk about his work. Not for the first time, he felt as if he was the luckiest man alive!

"Will you find it hard to share me with my patients?" he had teased her, just the night before. They had been sitting in his car, Timmy asleep in the back.

"Of course!" she had replied, thinking back to Christmas Day, when they had met at an emergency delivery.

This evening, as they walked in the garden, a world away from Poplar, the sun was starting to set. A golden light suffused the landscape. Patrick and Shelagh heard Timothy in the distance calling out,

"I've found a dead moth!"

"Come back now son!" his father called back,

"In a minute Dad!"

Shelagh was admiring the sunset. She breathed in deeply and shivered slightly. He came closer and wrapped his jacket around her. It was a familiar gesture. But on this occasion it seemed entirely natural for her to fling her arms about his neck and softly kiss his mouth.

He hadn't been expecting it! She gasped, surprised at her own boldness. What had she done?

But he wouldn't let her go and his arms firmly encircled her waist. He had waited so patiently for this moment. He had wanted her to be ready, had not wanted to rush her into intimacy. He gently brought his mouth down to meet hers. Passion ignited.

After a minute or two, the sound of scampering feet running towards them, made them quickly step apart...

"Look what I've found!" called Timothy, his hands cupping a beautiful moth.

**I'm so glad they are happy now. I can't help feeling that it will take a while to dispel all those old painful memories. I think there will be challenges ahead too! **

**Some of you will find this too fluffy. But this is my style, and I can't be anything but myself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: This is their first argument. I have noticed that Doctor Turner does tend to be a bit high-handed at times. He is after all, a man of the 50's. He isn't being mean, just rather over-protective. All will become clear.  
**

It would take some courage to walk up the steps to Nonnatus House, so Shelagh waited in the courtyard below for a moment to gather her thoughts. She missed her sisters – they had been her family for so long – and she had barely seen them in the last few months. Yes, it had been blissful to explore the world outside the convent, and to rediscover the Shelagh she had almost forgotten. The joy of sometimes getting up late, doing her hair, shopping, taking Timmy to the park; just every day things that most people took for granted. She still prayed – would probably always need to do so – but now it was something she was free to do, not obligated to do. The sense of freedom was wonderful. But what about her work? Her skill as a midwife had gone unused for so long – and she knew she was needed. Would she get in the way if she visited today? Were they angry with her for deserting them? Would they now think her frivolous?

When she had finally confessed to Sister Julienne that day in the clinic she had explained by saying, "I want other things, things I can't have in the religious life." Of course she had been speaking then about a husband and children. And soon she was to marry Patrick, and be a step-mother to Timothy. She couldn't be _more_ certain about this decision. She had only to look at Patrick to be certain, more certain than she had ever been in her life. In that dear face she saw everything she had ever longed for; love, acceptance, kindness, and also a pain that she was desperate to heal. But Patrick and Timmy had their own lives too, and she had had "enough rest to kill a mule." For some reason she had not been able to bring herself to discuss the problem of work after marriage, with him. He was so protective of her, particularly after her illness. She loved that, but to someone used to being so independent, so used to being really _needed _in the community, it was a surprise. 'Perhaps this will be our first challenge,' she thought.

Without realising it, Shelagh had been pacing around the yard, the myriad of thoughts circling her brain as her feet circled the cracks in the pavement. Suddenly the front door opened and Trixie emerged, clearly in a flap.

"Hi there, Sis...Shelagh!" she panted, "Thank God you're here, I need you _right now_! Can you come up and get a medical bag? Everyone is busy and we have a major emergency in the West Ferry Road. An accident involving a pregnant woman apparently. Please hurry!"

There was simply nothing for it but to sprint up the stairs, run past a bewildered looking Sister Monica Joan, grab a bag and go. She ran past the hall cupboard, and remembered that a pair of her utility shoes were still in there. She shouted down to Trixie,

"I'll just be a minute, got to change out of these high heels!"

In no time at all they were cycling at speed through the streets of Poplar.

"Not sure I can keep up in this skirt Trixie!" Shelagh called, half laughing,

"Not to worry I can see the accident up ahead!" Trixie cried back, a note of alarm in her voice.

It was awful. They had both seen harrowing sights before now, but this was truly horrendous.

The ambulance and flying squad were there to attend to the worst of the casualties which included two pedestrians and the drivers of a lorry and car. It was rush hour, and two policemen had managed to divert the traffic into one lane to allow the medics to work. Once the wounded had been taken to hospital, Shelagh and Trixie were left with their patient, a young pregnant woman who had been knocked over by the car, and was clearly going into premature labour.

They had never worked under these conditions before, but each were highly skilled and knew exactly what to do. They couldn't risk moving her, so did their best to keep her warm. Afternoon turned into evening. The cutting wind from the River Thames chilled the two nurses, and a soft rain descended eventually soaking them through. A policeman managed to keep the patient dry with a large umbrella, and after an hour a makeshift tent was erected.

It was hard work, but they were rewarded with the sight of a healthy baby boy and a mother responding well to treatment. Both were taken to hospital.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Trixie gratefully once they had returned to Nonnatus House. They were absolutely soaked through and freezing, so had no choice but to avail themselves of a bath, and some spare clothes.

"Here" said Trixie, "try this dress, I've always thought it would suit you! And then you can join us for supper," and with a sly look, "unless you've got to be somewhere else?"

"I'd love to!" grinned Shelagh.

So there she was again, in the midst of them all. It was as if she had never left. They seemed happy to see her, if perhaps a little restrained at first. But soon all that was forgotten and they were exchanging stories and news as always.

"Don't let it be too long before we see you again," said Sister Julienne as she was leaving. "I can't tell you how lovely it is to see you looking happy and well."

"Thank you Sister, I've missed you all."

"And we've missed you. We pray for you, Doctor Turner and Timothy every day."

"And I for you."

"Come and have a chat with me tomorrow if you like, I've been wondering what your plans are about your work. You know you will always be needed in Poplar."

"I'd like to talk to you about it all. But I suppose I really need to talk to Patrick first."

"Of course you do. Goodnight and God bless you Shelagh."

Shelagh hugged her, she couldn't help it, and Sister Julienne did not seem to mind.

It was very late but Shelagh's lodgings were not far, and she was at last a canny user of the buses. It had taken her a while! Jenny walked with her to the bus stop as she had a letter to post. They didn't see Doctor Turner's car at first so deep were they in conversation. Jenny was entranced by the change in her friend's demeanour – she literally lit up with happiness at the sight of him. She had never seen the Doctor look so young either, especially when his eyes beheld his fiancée! How she hoped it would happen for her one day.

After a short drive Patrick parked the car outside Shelagh's flat. He smiled at her, but was looking puzzled. He took her hands, and wanted to know what she had been doing at Nonnatus House. All at once she sensed trouble. She hadn't even thought about his reaction until now. But she had to tell him the truth about the emergency delivery, there was nothing else for it. His reaction was immediate,

"You should _not _have been out in this weather for hours like that! You have only just finished recuperating from your illness. Shelagh, what if you have put your health in danger? How could you be so...so...thoughtless and..._stupid_?!

"Patrick, how can you say that to me? I'm a nurse and a midwife, I _have_ to help people! Don't you think I have any purpose now, except to look attractive and go shopping?"

"When you are married to me, that is _exactly_ what you will be doing!"

"Oh really, so I'm to have no say in the matter I suppose? While you are out saving the world, I will have nothing to do but iron your shirts and make casseroles..."

"And look after Timothy!" he interrupted none too gently. He was frowning at her. He was angry. She was so unspeakably angry herself that her breath came in gasps. She had her back against the passenger door, and felt a painful lump rising in her throat.

A sob of disappointment finally escaped from her. She fumbled to open the door, slammed it and without a backward glance, ran up to her flat. Once inside she flung herself down on her bed and sobbed pitifully.

He did not follow her.

...**...**

Shelagh did not sleep much that night. Why hadn't he come after her? She felt desperate. Had she been wrong to go with Trixie yesterday? No! Of course not. But Patrick was all she really wanted, and she needed him so desperately. It was horrible to be at odds with him, to know he was angry with her. Was it possible that she could have destroyed his love for her? She didn't think so, but just the thought of it made her feel physically sick.

She couldn't eat, could hardly be bothered to comb her hair. She saw Trixie's dress across her bedroom chair, and started crying all over again. Hot tears like she hadn't shed since her time at the clinic, when she had thought she might never see him again. She had to see him...now...this minute.

"But what if he doesn't want to see me?" she thought, the pain of it was intense.

Despite the muddle she was in, she knew she must do something. Hurriedly she tied her hair back in a careless knot, applied minimal make up, and threw on some clothes. The mirror told her she looked ill and tired. Never mind, she must see him, must make it all better.

Patrick had taken Timothy to school, and was opening up the Surgery when he saw her on the other side of the road. She was terribly pale, and so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. She did not make a move towards him, but waited, unsure of what to do. He ran across to her, stopping short, wanting to touch her.

His eyes were sad, but so full of love as he said,

"Shelagh, I'm so sorry darling."

It was all she needed. She threw herself into his arms and wept.

**I leave the rest to your imagination for now and I will explain why he couldn't follow her, even though he wanted to. The whole work issue is something I imagine series 3 might explore - we take it for granted now, but one was supposed to be the ideal housewife back then, particularly if middle-class like Shelagh. She'll talk him round - I reckon he'll do anything for her!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making up.**

"Shelagh," he sounded desperate, "I didn't mean what I said, it's just after all that you've been through, I want to keep you _safe_. Please tell me you understand!"

Her head remained buried in his chest, half under his coat, so he continued, stroking her hair, which had fallen out of its loose coil.

"Last night I was already late for Timothy. I would have come straight back only the little blighter was sick in the car, and wouldn't stop being sick all night!" She had stopped crying now, and looked up anxiously, still in his arms.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine now." With one hand he started to wipe her tear stained cheeks with his handkerchief, the other was still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"You were angry with me," Shelagh whispered, feeling better by the minute,

"Not angry, worried. I'm sorry, it was...unforgiveable of me!" he exclaimed looking ashamed, and exhausted she now noticed.

"You've been up all night," she said bringing her hand up to his brow to stroke it. She then noticed a small queue forming outside the surgery. Patrick's patients seemed to find the sight of their Doctor, on the other side of the road, his arms wrapped around a lady, quite interesting. She decided to draw his attention to the fact,

"I think you might be needed Doctor Turner."

"Oh hang them, they can wait," he said, shockingly unconcerned with his duty, "I'm needed here!"

"You weren't going to leave them standing there, while you came over to my flat this morning were you?" she looked shocked.

"I most certainly was." He really was disturbingly handsome when he was dishevelled in the morning she thought,

"I will go and look in on Timothy now, and you had better go and look after those patients."

"Shelagh we have to talk... please understand I didn't mean _a word_ of what I said last night. I'll meet you at my house in about an hour, sooner if I can. I'll drive you there now."

"No, I'll take the bus," she said softly, her eyes gently warning him not to insist that she didn't take public transport. He stood completely still watching her as she walked away from him down the quiet street, her hair magnificent in the morning sunlight. She was tying it back up again now. He tore his attention back to his patients, most of whom were spellbound by what they had seen, and possibly tempted to rush back home and spread the news.

...**...**

Timothy was in bed, but he promised Shelagh he was feeling fine.

"Dad thinks I ate something bad."

"Probably, but you had better stay here until he gets back in an hour or so Timothy."

"I'm quite bored."

"Well, what would you like to do?" asked Shelagh.

"Do you like card tricks?" asked Timothy hopefully.

"I love them!"

He was happy to show her all the tricks he knew, and together they looked at the magic book Granny Parker had given him for Christmas. The sound of the door opening, and someone leaping up the stairs made them look up.

"Hello! How is the patient?" asked Doctor Turner.

"Doing well I think," replied Shelagh, "but he hasn't eaten anything, just had a little water."

Timothy lay down, and closing his eyes, decided to have a nap.

"Gosh, it must be serious!" teased his father, kissing his son on the forehead. He drew the curtains in Timmy's bedroom, and he and Shelagh crept out and down the stairs.

The housekeeper was busy in the kitchen, so they decided to go out for a walk while Timothy slept. The street was a pleasant one, and there was a small park nearby so they headed for that, holding hands.

"My wife and I rarely had time to do this." Patrick said quietly, "I was always at work. She was usually very good about it, but when she died, I spent a long time feeling...terribly guilty. I hope she was happy, but I can't really be sure. I should have spent more time with her and Timothy, but there was always so much work to do, always another emergency. They should have come first."

"I'm sure she knew you loved her," Shelagh reassured him.

"I hope she did." He looked so sad, she wanted to help him, but could only listen.

They were now in the park, and moved over to sit on a bench opposite the duck pond. He took her hands in his.

Doctor Turner's usually assured voice was not quite steady as he said, "I have lost too many patients to TB, seen too many families destroyed."

"But the treatment is so much better now. I no longer have active disease and I'll be monitored closely."

"But you must take care of yourself, if not for you own sake, for mine and Timothy's. Please."

"I will, I promise I will." Her eyes looked up adoringly but they were pleading with him too,

He moved closer still as he said, "_Of course _you need to work. In fact we aren't really coping without you. Just not too much, too soon."

"Very well," she was smiling up at him now, " But I'm used to hard work remember. I'll go mad if I have any more rest!"

Patrick sighed, "Which reminds me, I have my rounds to do."

"Let's not argue again,"

"Oh I don't know," he teased, "making up is actually rather wonderful!"

As the park seemed reasonably deserted that morning, the Doctor decided to prove his point by folding her lovingly in his arms.


End file.
